deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Forgehammer911/Hinamori Amu vs Sailor Moon
Hurry Voting Ends in 3 Days Hinamori Amu, the Joker, the girl with 4 guardian characters and the strongest character bearer in the shugo chara franchise. Vs Sailor Moon, the Senshi, the Sailor-Suited Pretty Girl Soldier of Love and Justice. Who is deadliest. Two of perhaps the strangest but somehow good anime's I've ever seen. Sailor Moon and Shugo Chara both go down in my book as some of the best. However if two of the strongest magical girls in Anime went head to head in a battle to the death, who would win. This is what we are here to find out. Today we look at both of the ferrrocious females and decide who is deadliest. Hinamori Amu The Joker of the Guardians. Alone she i s a simple girl howver with the help of her guardian characters she becomes poweful enought to stop giant creatures created of negative energy. With the help of her 3 (Yes three because this takes place at the end of the first season) charas she can take on any foe... Or can she. Amulet Heart: Long Range: Kukai Style... Golden Victory Shoot. (A insanly powerful kick that literaly sends a soccorball flying at 100 miles per hour and causes it to become ingulfed in flames) Medium Range: Heart Rod ( A pink rod that can be thrown as a bomerang for a spiral heart of a spiral heart special which fires a large beam into the air that holds things in place) Short Range: Pom-Poms (Can create a shield that protects from both physical and magical attacks) Armor: Amulet Heart wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleader's outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt. Amulet Spade Long Range: Giant Paintbrush (Fires a large beam of paint that traps anything inside of it called colorful canvass) Armor: As Amulet Spade, she wears a blue costume which consists of a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. She wears brown boots, dark blue shorts, and striped stockings. Like Miki, most of her hair is inside an identical light blue cap with a Spade decoration. Amulet Clover Long Range: Whisk (Amulet Clover summons a flood of honey with her remake honey ability that can repair old objects and cleanse negative energy called remake honey) Close Range: Frying Pan (Same use and Amulet Heart's pom-poms) Armor: In the image of a maid/housekeeper, Amu wears a maid outfit, consisting of a large, green balloon dress she wears in combination with an apron All Transformations Special: Humpty Lock (Fires a powerful beam of energy that completly destroys any negative energy in it's path called Open heart) Sailor Moon Sailor Moon has beaten the best of the best from evil queens to the very essence of evil herself, throught all five seasons of sailor moon she has been kicking evil's ass and looking good doin it but can she defeat a guardian? Long Range: Tiara (Moon Tiara action, tiara is thrown and spins like a boomerang) Medium Range: Moon Princess Halatation (Uses her Cutie rod to attack) Short Range: Sailor Moon Body Attack (Physical Attack with limbs) Specials: Supersonic Waves (Sailor Moon crys causing supersonic waves to hurt the enemy) Moon Twilight Flash: (A flash of light blinds the opponent) Armor: Her dominant color was blue and her accent color was red. Her outfit also had a crescent motif. She wore red knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top which had a crescent moon at the middle. She wore a golden tiara with a red gem in the middle. Her collar on her leotard was blue with two white stripes. Her earrings were golden with dangling crescent moons. Category:Blog posts